A teacher and a vampire walk into a bar
by crashspike22
Summary: Haley James is just a normal teacher with a normal life until she is pulled into a world she never existed...A OTH/Vampire Diaries and a few other shows along the way. Rated M for content and such
1. Prologue

_**Author Notes: I am thinking of doing a crossover fic. But I am curious to see if anybody likes it. So I am posting it unedited. PLEASE let me know what you think. And I don't own anything please don't sue me. **_

**A One Tree Hill/The Vampire Diaries crossover**

**Prologue – A teacher and a vampire walk into a bar….**

Haley James Scott took another long sip from her drink. She didn't normally drink or go to the bar unless Brooke or Peyton dragged her along but today was just too much for her to deal with. Her second attempt at running her classroom went as well as the first. The principal had to come and bail her out again. She was beginning to question her decision to go into the wonderful world of high school teaching.

_There is no way that my class was nearly as bad as this bunch, _Haley swirled her drink around and took another sip when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She opened the phone and checked the message. It was from Lucas.

_Nathan is really wasted tonight. Took Jamie to my place. Call me when you can._

And that would be the other reason why Haley was at the bar drinking.

Nathan.

She couldn't stand another night of sitting in the house and watching helplessly as her husband continued his downward spiral. A few days ago she pleaded with him to pull himself together if not for her then for their son. And Nathan's response was another binge. Yes, he had a reason to be depressed and a reason to get drunk. He lost his dream and the ability to walk all at once. Ever since that, it was almost like he died. Haley finished her drink in one swallow.

_That's not a depressing thought at all Haley. Keep it up. _The teacher slammed her glass down on the counter. She was definitely getting a buzz now.

"Can I get another?" Haley signaled to bartender. So after work, instead of going home and scraping Nathan off of the floor again, she decided to see what was great about getting shit faced. After all, her husband would rather drink himself to death instead of being with her. so maybe, just maybe Nathan was on to something. She wasn't that great of a teacher and clearly she couldn't inspire her husband to get his shit together. Haley was officially feeling like shit. An unwanted wife who was a shitty teacher and…and…

"Shit…I can't even be depressed right…" Haley laughed to herself. She took a sip from the glass and the liquid inside seemed to burn a little more this time. In fact, this wasn't what she was drinking before. It was whiskey.

"Excuse me, I didn't order this..." Haley waved at the bartender but he wasn't even paying her any attention.

"I did actually. I figured you could use something a little stronger…"

Haley turned to see a tall and lean man leaning against the bar. His hair was practically jet back and a little messy but in that bad boy sort of way. His skin was pale but not in a sickly way. It actually looked very sexy on him. His shirt was black and the top few buttons were undone. His leather jacket looked a little worn in but it just added to his overall charm. He was attractive.

Very very attractive.

"That's true. Thanks…" Haley said.

"Damon Salvatore. And you?" He said as held out his hand for her.

"Haley James Scott, nice to meet you." Haley shook his hand. She briefly made eye contact with him and this strange feeling came over her. It was like she could feel him inside of her very soul. Haley tried to break the eye contact but she couldn't and even stranger still was the fact that she didn't want to. In this briefest of moments, she felt this urge to do anything that Damon asked. Fortunately, the man broke his gaze and took another sip from his own whiskey.

_What the hell was that? _Haley took another sip from her drink. Maybe she was a little tipsier than she thought.

"So Haley James Scott, why is an attractive woman like yourself alone in a bar on a school night?" Damon asked.

"Just needed to get away from my life for a little bit…" Haley answered.

"Are you sure that you aren't just trying to pick up strange men?" Damon said with a smirk.

"Well, I don't think my husband would approve of me picking up any man…" Haley laughed. This Damon guy could give Chris Keller lessons in being cocky.

"If you think that ring is going to stop me from hitting on you…" Damon turned to face her. Haley could feel Damon's eyes all over her. She wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, just a conservative white blouse and grey dress slacks with a pair of matching heels, but he was making her feel like the sexiest woman in Tree Hill.

"Oh really?" Haley asked.

"Not even a little bit. If I see something I want, I go after it." Damon said. He looked into Haley's eyes once again.

"What if you want something that you can't have?" Haley asked. _God, his eyes are so…I can't stop looking at them… where is this coming from? _

"I always get what I want." Damon said confidently.

"Always?"

"Why don't you try me and find out?" Damon leaned in close to the young teacher.

Haley was starting feel as if all of her senses were being assaulted all at once. Even Nathan didn't have this kind of effect on her. Part of her was enjoying this. An absolutely gorgeous man wanted her and if she stayed there any longer, she was sure that she would be making out with him in the bathroom. So instead of doing that, Haley decided to go home.

"And on that note, I think it's time for me to head home. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Salvatore. Maybe I'll see you again…" Haley said as she got up from her barstool and reached for her purse.

"Yes you will…"

Haley turned around and Damon was gone. She looked around the bar and there was no sign him at all. It was like he was never even there. How did he do that?

_Yep, I am totally drunk…_

* * *

Haley walked across the parking lot to her car. The night turned out better than she hoped. She was feeling much better and it was all because of a guy bought her a drink. Sure she still had a host of problems to deal with but at least for now, for now Haley James Scott was happy.

The teacher reached into her purse to find her keys. Her purse wasn't usually a bottomless pit but today it was. Her keys were not in her purse at all.

"I could have sworn they were…" Haley mumbled. She had them when she went into the bar. She had them when she walked out as well. At least she thought she did. She began to retrace her steps through the lot hoping to come across them.

_Of course I lost my keys. I was almost in a good mood and now I'm wandering around this gross parking lot looking…_

"What the hell?" Haley looked and her keys were lying there on the ground near the streetlight.

Haley picked up her keys from the ground when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. Before she had a chance to react, there were arms wrapped around her.

"Let me go now!" Haley shouted as struggled to break free. Then there was a sudden rush of air. All she could do was close her eyes and hold on. Then she felt like someone was throwing her. And then she slammed against the ground hard.

When she opened her eyes again, Haley found herself in the park down the street from the bar. The fall had knocked that air completely out of her. Haley stayed motionless in the grass. This made no sense at all. The young teacher got onto her knees and tried to pull herself together.

_This is impossible! How did I get six blocks away? Oh god I am losing my mind! Calm down Haley. I-I gotta get out of here…_

Haley struggled to get to her feet and began staggering through the grass towards the street. It felt like she had been smacked by a truck. No matter how hard she tried, Haley could not move any faster. She had to keep moving.

She had to.

Then she heard a voice that sounded familiar from behind her.

"I told you. I always get what I want. Always."

It was Damon.

Haley turned to see the man from the bar stalking towards her. She couldn't let this happen. She was not going to let some random guy from the bar…no. she wasn't even going to think it.

"No…this isn't going to happen…" Haley whispered as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes it is. This is what you wanted all along." Damon said with a smirk.

"Wh-what? Are you insane? You think I wanted to be attacked?"

"I think you need a way to escape your life. And I have decided to give you that..." Damon smirked.

"No…you don't know anything about me." Haley said.

"Actually I think I do. I think you need someone to show you the way." Damon said.

"What way is that?" Haley asked.

"The way to set you free. And I am going to do just that. But first I have to know how you taste…"

Suddenly, Damon was behind her with his arms wrapped around hers so she couldn't break free.

"Please no…" Haley whispered. She couldn't move at all. Her heart started pounding in her chest. She was so scared. Why was this happening? Haley strained as hard as she could. This wasn't going to happen.

"Trust me…you will love every second of this…"

Just as she was going to scream, she felt a new sensation. She could feel Damon's breath on her neck and then…then she could his teeth slowly sink into her neck.

_Oh my god…is he…is he biting me?_

It felt like he was sucking her neck and that maybe he bit her.. No not sucking. It felt completely different from having her neck sucked. Then she could feel a warm liquid rolling down her collarbone and over her breast. Was that her blood?

_He's drinking my blood…oh god…he's…_

Haley took a slow deep breath. Her heartbeat began to slow down. Her rational side wanted to fight back. But there was another part of her that knew the truth. There was something different about this. Something that she didn't think was possible.

It felt good. It felt very good. She felt like she was having sex with him. He continued to hold her still with one arm then, with his free hand began squeezing her breast. Haley moaned from his actions. She felt like she was floating in an orgasmic haze. It had been so long since Nathan had touched her. But this was wrong. She shouldn't be feeling like this.

_I can't think…I can't let this happen…I want him to stop…I want him…I want…_

Just before Haley passed out, Damon stopped feeding from her. She tried to focus but her eyes didn't want to obey. She could see Damon's face in front of her. His lips and chin covered by her own blood. She wasn't even scared anymore. If she was going to die in this park, then she was going to die. Then she heard Damon's voice once again.

"Damn you taste good…now to keep my promise."

Haley's eyes came back into focus long enough to see the vampire bite his own wrist. His blood came out flowing out of his wound. Then he did something completely unexpected. Damon slammed his wrist over her mouth. She struggled against his grip once more but there was nothing she could do. Haley could feel his blood flowing into her mouth. Her reflex was to spit it out but his wrist was over her mouth like clamp. The only option she had was to swallow it all.

Fortunately this didn't go on for along. Damon finally released his grip and Haley staggered back from him.

"What did you just do to me?" Haley asked.

Damon smiled at her and closed the distance between them. He placed his hands on either side of her and looked into her eyes.

"I am going to show a world that you never knew existed. A world where you can do whatever you want, whenever you want and the only rule is that you enjoy yourself...but there is one little thing that you will need to first…"

The young teacher could feel her strength returning to her body. Whatever was in Damon's blood, it had made her feel better. The whole thing situation was so bizarre but Haley found herself caught up in the rush of it. Something about Damon's words seemed to strike a chord with her. It was like he was speaking to her soul. Maybe she did need a change. Maybe she needed to do exactly what Damon said and enjoy the world. And this moment, Haley made a very un-Haley like decision.

"What is that one little thing I need to do first?" Haley asked.

Damon smiled and brushed some of Haley's hair behind her ear.

"Die."

Then without any hesitation, Damon broke Haley's neck.

* * *

**Well how was that? Any feedback is welcome…**


	2. Chapter 1 – What the hell is going on?

_**Author Notes: So as this fic continues, I plan on adding a few characters from other shows as well. They will be as in character as I can get them. So this chapter introduces three more characters from two different shows. And the next chapter will have a few more. Enjoy the next chapter.**_

**A One Tree Hill/The Vampire Diaries crossover **

**Chapter 1 – What the hell is going on?**

"Shit! What the hell?" Haley screamed as she sat up sharply.

_Where the hell? How did I get back home? _

She was at home in her bed and from the looks of it; she wasn't even wearing the same outfit as before. Somehow she was wearing the purple nightie that Nathan had bought her back in happier times. Plus her neck was killing her. It just felt so stiff. In fact everything felt weird.

Haley looked around the room for anything that could explain what was going on. And there was this buzzing sound. This annoying buzzing sound that sounded like it was scratching in her skull.

_Wha…where is that coming from?_

Haley kept looking around until she found where the buzzing was coming from. It was her cell phone. Why was the sound so intense? She reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hales? Is everything ok? I called you like 30 times since last night…"

It was Lucas Scott, her best friend and brother in law.

"Oh god I forgot about Jamie. Is he…" Haley stammered. She usually texted Lucas back right away and clearly she didn't have a chance to do that.

"Yeah he's fine. I grabbed a few of his clothes the last time I was there so I'll drop him off at school for you. Is everything ok with you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm ok, Luke. I just came home and crashed. Sorry I didn't touch base with you." Haley slid out of bed and went into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and walked back into the bedroom.

"Just don't do it again ok?"

"Yes dad…" Haley smirked.

"Whatever, I'll check on Nate at lunch and I'll see you at school…" Lucas said and hung up the phone.

Haley tossed her phone back on the bed. At least Jamie was safe. Haley went back into the bathroom and stared at her reflection. She rubbed her neck once again. It was a little tender but not nearly as bad. The young mother leaned against the counter trying to piece together last night.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember everything that happened last night. She went to the bar. Met a guy named Damon. She had lost her keys. Then somehow she ended up in the park.

"And Damon was there…"

Damon had come up from behind her.

Then he grabbed her.

And then he bit her.

And then…and then…

"Why is this so hard to remember?"

"Because you are in transition so everything is a little wonky right now. But don't worry; I'm here to get you through it."

Haley turned around and there was the man responsible for everything that happened last night.

"Damon? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Haley shouted.

* * *

"Are you sure this going to be safe? A has found us before and she will find us again."

Emily shifted in her seat uncomfortably while she talked on her cell phone. She didn't like this plan at all. Spencer had convinced her and other two friends, Hanna and Aria, that the best to deal with A was to split up and hide out in different towns for the summer. She had no idea where Hanna and Aria were going and according to Spencer that was a part of the plan.

"_We just have to trust Spence's plan. She is the smart one. That's why she is charge …" _Aria said.

"I still don't like it." Emily said. She looked out of the window at the hotel that Spencer had chosen. It wasn't the greatest looking place in the world but it would be ok for the summer. She could still her in the window of the front office. She had just lost Maya and now she had to lose two of her best friends. At least she knew she was going to see them again.

"_Me either. But we have to try something…_" Aria replied.

"Ok…I just want you guys to be safe. Take care of Hanna for me." Emily sighed.

"_We will. Take care of Spencer for me, Em. Bye…_"

"Bye Aria." Emily slid her phone into her pocket. Why did feel like that was going to be the last time she was ever going to talk to Aria? Nothing about this plan made any sense to her. Was Aria right?

_Maybe she is right. Spence is usually right about these things. It still sucks though. And I still don't understand why she picked Tree Hill, North Carolina._

Emily sighed again. As soon as she and Spencer got settled in, she was going to find the nearest bar and get as drunk as possible.

* * *

**Back in Mystic Falls…**

"He's not home." Stefan said.

Rebekah Mikaelson had known Stefan Salvatore for a very long time so it was fairly easy for her to tell when he was lying. This Right now, she couldn't tell what the hell he was thinking nowadays. Even after being alive for hundreds of years and seeing all the wonders in the world, Stefan still had the ability to intrigue her.

However, she didn't come over to the Salvatore house to be intrigued by her former lover.

"Then you simply must know where he has gone?" The blonde asked as she folded her arms and leaned against the frame of the door.

"Why the sudden interest in Damon's whereabouts? I thought you couldn't stand him. Not that I care…" Stefan seemed to be just as cold as ever. The time he spent with her brother, Klaus, had changed him more than he let on.

"I suggest you change your tone, Stefan, before you end up as a well dressed headless corpse." Rebekah smiled.

"Doesn't change the fact that I don't know where he is." Stefan smiled back.

"I could just compel the truth out of you." Rebekah replied.

"Yes you could. And my answer would still be the same." Stefan said. He wasn't even afraid of her.

"Fine, Stefan. There are other ways for me to find out where Damon has gone. Maybe I will go and ask your witch to help me. Or maybe I'll just beat out of Caroline." Rebekah turned to walk away from Stefan's porch but before she could Stefan was in front of her.

"Leave them alone." Stefan growled.

"Look at you. Trying to be the Ripper again." Rebekah smiled.

"Don't make me say it again."

"Very well. But if I find out you were lying to me…" The Original smiled wickedly.

"You know where to find me." Stefan said before vanishing again.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in Tree Hill…**

Ryan Atwood sat behind the counter and watched the leggy brunette climb out of the silver sedan. He could tell from her outfit that a shitty motel like was not the kind of place she was used to. But this wasn't the kind of hotel that you go to for a vacation. It was the kind of hotel you go to when you are trying to hide from something. However he wasn't here to judge anyone. Especially, since he was hiding from something as well.

When the girl finally walked into the lobby, Ryan had to take a second to compose himself. He had seen a few pretty girls since arriving in Tree Hill but this girl, scratch that, this woman was beautiful in a way that he had never seen before. She was only wearing a pair of blue jeans and hoodie but it was enough to grab and hold his attention. He had to know more about this woman.

Spencer could feel the guy behind the counter's eyes on her from the moment she walked into the lobby. He was cute but she wasn't here to make new friends. She needed to figure out how far A's reach really went. And Tree Hill was so far off of the map that if A did try anything, she would be able to see it coming. She looked back at the car at her friend Emily. This had to be driving her crazy.

She just lost Maya and now she was pulled away from home. There was a good chance that Em might fly off the handle but Spencer knew that of all her friends she had the best chance of keeping Emily under control. She looked at the guy again and at a second glance he was definitely cute. And he was wearing the same outfit as her; a hoodie and jeans.

More than cute.

"Hey." Ryan said.

"Hey." Spencer said back.

* * *

**Back at Haley's…**

"How did you get in here, Damon?" Haley asked again as the vampire stretched out on her bed.

"Who? Me?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face.

Haley started to walk into the bedroom again and then something strange happened. The sun that was starting to shine in her room and it was making her eyes hurt.

"What the…" Haley was overwhelmed by it. So much so that she fell back into the bathroom. This wasn't strange. It actually didn't make any goddamn sense.

Damon smiled to himself as he closed the shades in the room. This girl was going to be an absolute blast to be around. He walked over to the bathroom and stood in the doorway. He looked down at the teacher who was currently lying on the floor.

"Haley, my dear, there are two reasons that I am here. One, your husband invited me in and two; I made a promise to you last night. And Damon Salvatore always keeps his promises."

"Promises? What happened to last night? Why can't I remember anything?" Haley asked as she got onto her feet.

"Last night, I killed you." Damon said calmly.

"You killed me?" Haley asked.

"Yes. I snapped your neck."

"Bullshit. If you killed me, then why am I standing here right now?" Haley leaned on the counter. There was a strange feeling passing through her. She felt like she was getting stronger and weaker at the same time. There was no other way to describe it.

"Well, I did kill you. But before I did it, I made sure you had my blood in your system…" Damon turned and walked back into the bedroom.

"Your blood? That doesn't explain anything…" Haley said following behind him.

"You see, if you die with vampire blood in your system, then you can come back from the dead." Damon said as he flopped down on the bed again.

"That makes no sense. You didn't kill me. And vampires are not…" Haley leaned in the doorway. Was this true? Did any of this actually happen? And why was her mind so foggy?

"Why can't I remember any of this?"

"It's the transition. Your body is changing. So you might be a little foggy on a few things for a bit…" Damon answered.

"So what happens now? Am I a v-vampire now?" Haley leaned against the wall of her bedroom. This was really going to happen. Was she really ready to become a vampire?

"Not just yet. There is something you need to do…" Damon answered.

"What if I don't want this? What if I just want to go back?" Haley asked.

"You can't." Damon answered.

"Why not? If you don't want to do something you don't do it. I don't want this so tell me how to fix it!" Haley shouted at him but Damon seemed rather unfazed.

"Sorry my dear Miss Scott, there are only two things you can do at this point." Damon said.

"Well Mr. Know it all, tell me. Tell me what the hell I am supposed to do now?" Haley asked.

"You need to go downstairs and drink some of your husband's blood. Or else you'll be dead in 12 hours." Damon said.

"But I thought you said…you said I was already dead." Haley said.

"But unlike the last time, you'll be dead in the permanent kind of way."

"Oh."

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time: Will Haley feed on Nathan to save her life? **

**Why is Ryan Atwood in Tree Hill? **

**Why is Rebekah after Damon? **

**Will A still go after the Liars even though they have split up? **

**And who else will show up in Tree Hill next?**


End file.
